


You've Been on That New Stuff

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Eddie has a secret bar he visits. One day Richie has to pick him up.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 240





	You've Been on That New Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, my friend gave me this prompt and it's dirty as hell and please read the tags!   
> Warning: Eddie does thinking about the sex he has with other men.   
> Title from playinwitme by Kyle   
> xx  
> T

Eddie hadn’t meant for it to happen. He’s eighteen with a fake ID and that’s why he’s at a shady bar on the outskirts of the next town over. 

He’s just drinking a couple shots in the dirty bar which he can do dammit, he’s not going to die when the guy approaches him. He’s large and much older and screams “daddy” and Eddie blows him in the bathroom through a very prominent glory hole. 

He sits on his knees in his fresh khakis and touches and sucks another man's penis with his mouth and the guy comes down his throat. He doesn’t die and he’s not sick and though he’s dirty on the outside, he feels amazing. He drives back to his apartment feeling amazing, the taste of come still coating his throat and the weight of the strangers dick on his tongue, strong. 

He suddenly knows what his new hobby will be. 

Eddie goes on Tuesday’s and Friday’s. It’s killing him a bit in gas, but now he receives his father's insurance payments, and this is how he spends his extra money. 

He dresses nicely every time. Pressed pants and a pressed shirt and hair firmly slicked back. He likes how fucked out he looks after. Tuesday’s aren’t as bad as Friday’s. On Friday’s, he sweats out his hair, his shirt is dirty and grimy from being pressed against the bathroom stall and he has pit stains. His mouth is red, lips swollen and red, chin bruised from hitting the stall door. Sometimes his jaw can’t close all the way. Sometimes he loses his voice. He always comes in his pants. Sometimes more than once. 

He loves it. He loves the names they call him, that his breath smells like dick, that he’s made a mess in his pants and he could run into anybody. 

And one day he does. 

Thank every god in the world it’s raining so at least the stain in his pants is unnoticeable, but everything else is the same. And it’s a Friday. There’s really only one person Eddie can call, and he’s the one person that Eddie doesn’t want to call. His best friend, and massive crush, Richie Tozier would come get Eddie in a heartbeat, even with the brewing storm. Eddie’s never been more thankful Richie is such a loser that he's available at the last minute. It’s terrifying, but exhilarating, thinking of Richie seeing him like this. 

His car had been on the fritz but he couldn’t miss an opportunity to get his fix, especially on a Friday, so he’d sucked it up and called Richie. 

So Richie pulls up in his Prius and rolls down the window, 

“Eds! Let’s go!” 

By the time Eddie gets to the car, his white shirt and blue shorts are soaked through. He shivers, slams the door shut.

Richie’s about losing his goddamn mind because Eddie’s nipples are hard and pink and all but cutting through his white t-shirt. His hair is sticking up in many directions but his face, god. His face is red and his lips are swollen to an obnoxious size and nearly blood red. Richie wants to suck them into his mouth. He keeps rubbing his jaw and shifting his hips. 

“So what were you doing out here?” 

Eddie shifts again and Richie looks down. His pants are wet but there’s also a patch near his, Richie’s eyes snap back to the road. 

“I just, I was meeting a friend,” he rasps. Fuck, he’d really let himself go in tonight. 

Richie raises an eyebrow and flicks his eyes over to Eddie, 

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

Eddie shakes his head quickly and squeaks, 

“Nothing, nothing .” 

Richie looks over at him again and that is definitely a come stain on the front of his pants. He slows the car a little, 

“Eddie, are you okay? Did something happen to you?” He asks slowly.

“What? No. No!” He says quickly, as loud as he can. 

Richie sighs in relief before looking at Eddie, wrecked to all hell, before gritting his teeth, 

“Oh you got fucked then?” 

The blush is high on Eddie’s cheeks now,

“No.”

Richie looks him over again. Eddie’s squirming. 

“Tell me,” Richie demands. 

Eddie squirms, and even though this should be his worst nightmare, arousal is swirling in his gut, and he’s hyper aware of his body. His jaw is sore as hell, his breath stinks and there’s come coating his mouth. His lips are swollen and dry and he’s shivering. You can see every line of his lithe body through his shirt and his nipples are betraying him right now. He hopes at least you can’t make out the come stain on his shorts. He’d come twice. Once, right after a guy called him a filthy little cumslut. He’d never heard that before, but it was decided. That is exactly what he wanted to be. Usually they called him honey, or baby or some sweet name like that, but this man had been downright filthy and Eddie loved it. 

“I just, I go there sometimes.”

“For what?” Richie demands, not letting it go. 

“Fuck Richie, sometimes I go there to hook up,” Richie’s going to have to drag it out of him, and he’s going to hold on for dear life. 

“For money?!” Richie almost swerves off the road. 

“No, Rich, no.” Eddie briefly touches Richie’s thigh and the muscle jumps under his touch. 

“For fun?” 

Eddie blushes and squirms in his seat, 

“I don’t-” 

“You fuck random guys at bars for fun?” 

Eddie shakes his head quickly, this is getting out of control. 

“No, I just suck them off,” he mumbles. 

“You what?!” 

“Suck them off jesus christ you heard me!” 

Richie’s face scrunches, probably in disgust. 

“Do they get you off?” 

“What?” 

“I’m not going to ask again Eddie.” 

“No,” he mumbles, wishing he wasn’t getting turned on by this. By Richie’s snarky and demanding tone.   
“That doesn’t sound like hooking up.” 

Eddie blushes and squirms, Richie seems so cool and composed. 

“Do you know what it sounds like?” 

Eddie shakes his head and Richie takes an abrupt turn. 

“Sounds like you go there to be a cum dump.” 

It’s quiet, and Richie keeps driving. He’s speeding now. 

“Do you? You go to get your throat fucked? You’re so much of a whore you’ll let anyone use you?” 

“Richie,” his hips jerk and Richie grins. 

“Oh you are? A little cum slut, don’t care who’s using you? So long as you get to choke on a cock?” 

Richie pulls into an empty field and parks the car. He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to Eddie. His eyes drop to Eddie’s lap. He smiles wickedly. 

“You like this. You little fucking whore. Do you like knowing how disgusting you are? How many men have you taken in your greedy mouth?” 

Eddie keens and his hips jerk. His hand moves to rub his erection and Richie slaps his hand away. 

“You don’t get to touch baby. Maybe I’ll let you cum later if you’re good, but you don’t get to touch your pathetic little cock. They don’t let you touch it, do they? You just love getting throat fucked so much that you can’t help but make a mess in your pants? Huh?” 

Eddie’s hips hump into the air and Richie groans, palming his own hard on. 

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t come to me. We’re best friends Ed. Aren’t we?” his voice is soft and mocking. 

“Of course!” Eddie says quickly. 

“And you trust me with everything?” 

“Anything?”   
Eddie nods eagerly, getting up on his knees. 

“Then get the fuck over here.” 

Richie yanks Eddie up and over the console, holding his hips as he maneuvers his seat back. He all but shoves Eddie to his knees on the floor and unbuckles his belt. Eddie’s drooling and his mouth is slack as Richie pulls himself out. Eddie’s eyes widen. His cock is big. And Eddie’s seen a lot of cocks in his lifetime. He can’t help but let out a moan. 

“You like that baby?” ‘

Eddie nods quickly, swaying forward. 

“See, you’ve been letting all these gross men use you when you could have had my big fat cock down your throat anytime you want. Sit on your knees until I fucking tell you to get up. Maybe I’ll make you kneel while I play 2k. Make you hold it in your mouth until I’m ready to use you again.” 

Eddie leans forward, bracing his hands on Richie’s jean clad thighs and leans forward to lick at the wet tip of Richie’s cock. He’s unprepared for Richie pushing him back so hard he hits head on the steering wheel. His eyes roll back in his head, he is so hard. 

“I didn’t say you could touch yet, bitch. You’re a little pain slut aren’t you?” 

Eddie’s face is hot and Richie yanks him up by his hair. He can’t help it, he wants to ruin him. 

“Answer me.” 

“Yes,” Eddie cries, tears springing to his eyes at the slight pain.

“Yes what?” 

“Yes I’m a pain slut.” 

“You’re learning. How are you doing?” 

Eddie nods eagerly, 

“Green.” 

Richie smiles, 

“Good boy. If that changes, tell me immediately. Make sense?”   
“Yes.” 

“You earned a reward,” he pulls Eddie up so he can reach his mouth, practically holding him up like a ragdoll and presses his mouth to Eddie’s. He means it to be sweet but Eddie tastes like come and it’s not Richie’s. He growls and yanks Eddie’s head back so he can suck bruises on his neck. Eddie keens the whole time. 

“Please, please,” 

“Please let me suck your cock.” 

“Fuck,” Richie says throwing his head back. 

He pushes Eddie back down and grabs his jaw firmly, 

“Make it good,whore.” 

Eddie wants this to be the best blow job Richie ever gets. He wants him to keep him. So he pulls out all his stops. He gags on his dick from the beginning, constantly taking as much as he can get. Richie thrusts his hips shallowly and Eddie just takes it. He takes it when Richie holds him down and his nose is buried in his pubes. Richie’s so rough and Eddie’s never been manhandled like this before. 

“You’re doing so good baby. Thank you,” Richie ruffles Eddie’s hair and Eddie shivers at the pet name. 

Eddie bobs his head, sheathing his cock in the hot tightness of his throat. 

“Fuck, next time I’m going to fuck your tight little ass. Fuck you raw and come all over your hole. Shove it back in with as many fingers as can fit. Is your ass as greedy as your mouth?”

Eddie shivers and pulls off,

“Yeah, I like to use my fingers but I can never get them deep enough,” he rasps. His voice is fucked. 

“Holy shit, and you never let any of those guys fuck you? Did they give it to you as deep as you wanted?” He taunts. 

“No, I didn’t,” he hiccups, “I didn’t let them fuck me. I’ve never been… fucked.” 

Richie’s cock let’s out a dribble of pre come,

“Aw poor baby’s never been filled up? Never felt someone’s warm come drip out of your hole? Never had someone licking out your raw little hole after they used you? I’ll get you a plug, keep me all inside until I’m ready to come again. You hear that slut?” 

His hand wraps around his cock and it’s slick enough that he can jerk it hard and fast. Eddie looks up at him with his wide, tear filled eyes.   
“Yes what?”

“Yes sir,” Eddie says quickly . Too quickly.

“Try again kitten,” Richie says, tilting his head up with one finger.

“Yes daddy,” he mumbles.

“Speak up slut. Do not make me ask again.” 

“Yes daddy. I understand.”

“Understand what?” Richie asks, hand speeding up. 

“That I’m your come dump. You’ll use me when you want.” 

“Do you want that baby?” 

He nods and Richie tsks, 

“Words. Hurry up I wanna come.”

“I want you to use me. Whenever you want to come you can have my ass and come in me until I’m swollen with it. Want you to eat it out of me and shove it down my fucking throat. Please, please, come on my face, I want it so bad. Please daddy.” 

“Fuck,” Richie chokes, “you dirty fucking whore. You’re not even a whore, you do it for free, you love being a dirty little slut don’t you? A little fuck toy for anyone who’ll let you near their dick, right?” His hips jerk hard and a few strokes later he’s gritting out, “Shut your fucking eyes.” 

He comes all over Eddie’s chin and open mouth. His hips twitch and Eddie opens his eyes, closing his mouth and swallowing. Richie uses his fingers to scrape the rest of the come into Eddie’s mouth. When he’s done, he yanks Eddie’s head back and licks the taste of himself out of his mouth. Richie yanks Eddie up into his lap, and he’s shocked to find Eddie hasn’t come yet. Eddie reaches to touch himself again, and Richie slaps his hand away sharply, 

“Absolutely not. If you want to come, you’re going to hump me like the horny little thing you are.” 

Eddie blushes and shakes his head. Richie moves to lift him off his lap, 

“Fine, let’s go then.” 

“No! I want to.” 

“You want to what?” 

“To come.” 

“And how are you going to come?” 

“I’m going to hump you.” 

Richie slaps his ass, 

“Answer me properly and make it good. I’m running out of patience, kitten.” 

Eddie blabbers out, 

“Please daddy let me hump you until I make a mess in my pants.” 

Richie grins, he’s never letting him go. He nods flippantly, like he doesn’t care, but he’s staring intensely as Eddie’s eyes squeeze shut. He watches as Eddie’s face scrunches up and his hips stutter against Richie’s stomach. His whole body shakes as he comes pathetically fast. Richie tells him as much as he falls apart, burying his face into Richie’s neck. Richie’s fingers dug into his hips leaving bruises and Eddie pants, 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he murmurs, lips brushing Richie’s sweaty skin. He rubs Eddie’s back and lets him relax against him until he stops shaking. 

“How are you doing baby?” 

Eddie nods. 

Richie kisses his forehead, 

“Words please.” 

“I’m amazing. That was amazing. I never thought it could be-”   
“Amazing?” Richie offers. 

“I meant to say us together.” 

“I didn’t think so either,” says Richie. 

“I’ve liked you for a really long time,” Eddie says softly. 

“I’ve liked you forever,” Richie says, looking down at Eddie, blue eyes shining. 

“Is everything a competition?” 

“Yes and I’m always the winner,” Richie says against Eddie’s mouth. 

“Good to know,” Eddie presses their mouths together. 

They kiss less urgently now, but just as passionate. Eventually Eddie pulls away, squirming in his own drying semen. Richie deposits him back in the passenger seat and tucks his dick away, fastening his belt. 

“You’re coming over. You can spend the night, and I’ll order a pizza and we can watch Star Wars.” 

Eddie nods, buckling himself up. This is the best Friday.


End file.
